Story of Chu Sin
by ChuSin
Summary: The story of me and my friends edit charters in the game dynasty warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's thanks: I give my thanks two the two who helped me most with my story. They are Brenton (Flip) And Doug. Thank you both for all of your help, and for your parts in the story. And to my girlfriend Sarai who helped implant the idea into my head.

**Pretext:** This is the story of Chu Sin, an officer in the Shai Army. Let us watch as his life unfolds through his memories…

A woman's voice speaks.

"So tell me… How did it all begin?"

**Chapter one: Fall of the Demon.**

"It all started one night long long ago… I can still remember that night like it was merely yesterday…"

Flashback.

There's a man wearing armor that covers his entire body and hides all of his features, the armor is smooth and has no features itself making him seem entirely mysterious. The man is wielding a massive fiery red ten foot long ancient looking fullblade, which is dripping shiny crimson drops of fresh blood from its most recent victims. The nice sapphire blue tile floor and the decorative wildflower wallpaper around the man are skewered and splattered with the blood of the men, women, and children who once lived in this nicely kept castle, their bodies now lay upon the crimson stained ground.

He looks upon what must be the last fighter in his way from achieving his goal of slaying all who lived in the castle, he laughs maniacally as he looks upon the fragile looking female fighter. She looks to be about twenty, she has what must be little to no muscle on her. She has soft sapphire blue eyes, and long elegant platinum blonde hair, she wears a long elegant sapphire blue dress, and wields a large dragon like pike, covered in diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. The teeth are made of ivory and the blade of the pike starts out of the dragon's mouth and ends one foot after that. The blade of the pike is dull and looks as if it can't cut even a delicate strand of hair.

"I shall stop you!" She bravely stands in a defensive pose, holding here weapon readying to counter an attack.

He sees this and starts to charge at her screaming, "You can't hope to defeat me!" He brings his full blade down upon her and she moves to the side dodging his blade, as it smashing into the ground sending small shards of tile up from the impact. She then brings her pike up along the side of his helm and knocks it off of his head revealing his face.

He has a scarless face, with short crimson hair that flares out in all directions, there's a blood red stone in the middle of his forehead, and he has a rough curved nose, smooth looking lips, sharp crimson red eyes that are filled with rage and astonishment.

For it had been a long time since someone had even hit him, he stared at her for a moment and at her battle pose, he knew that she was no normal fighter and that he may have to actually be careful.

"You're the first in a long time to remove my helmet; you shall have the honor of knowing my name before you die." He raises his blade and readies it in a defensive pose; she keeps her pike in a defense pose and calmly speaks.

"You will not be the one to slay me and my father." He smiles an evil smile and readies his weapon for another strike, bringing it high into the air.

"I am Yami Sin; ready yourself, for this will be the final strike!" He brings his full blade down again at a much faster speed this time, she dodges to the side then strikes her pike into the ground pushing herself into the air as he brings his blade under her looking quite annoyed that she evaded yet again.

She lands on the ground softly smirking at him.

"You're good… but not as good as me. You may be strong and have incredible speed, but you lack the mind power to even think about hitting me."

The mirror behind her shifts and starts to move, there standing behind the mirror is a man wearing sapphire blue lord's robes, he has long silvery gray hair, and soft eyes that have seen many battles but keep their strong and caring look in them. Yami Sin looks over at him and grins. He knows that this is the lord of this castle and now that he's here he does not have to spend countless hours trying to find him.

"So you must be Chu Chu, the lord of this castle." The woman looks over at her father with an annoyed look.

"Father, why are you risking your life? I can deal with this foe!" He merely looks at her, smiles, and then looks back over at Yami Sin.

"Yes, I am Chu Chu, but I am not the true lord of this castle. However I wish to make a deal with…" The woman gets in the way, as Yami Sin brings down his fullblade, trying to strike him down. He fails, though as it hits her pike, and their weapons lock. Chu Chu speaks as they hold their weapons, trying to overpower each other.

"Yami Sin, if you can defeat my daughter, Chu Naia, in combat then this castle shall be yours. But if she defeats you then you shall shed your old name and join anew in the Shai army." Chu Naia growls angrily at what her father has said.

"Father how could you risk this all on me?" She's starting to push back and overpower Yami Sin, but he growls and tries to hold his ground.

"Fine, if I win this will be the start of my new empire!" She sighs and pushes back hard, as he stumbles back, she starts to glow softly as she starts spinning her pike.

"I shall not be defeated!" She brings the blunt end of her pike up against his armor, this stuns him and her pike flies up into the air. She then pulls her arms back to her sides and start punching him over and over again rapidly at different parts of his body.

He flinches after every blow, feeling her punches even through his armor. As the gem on his head starts cracking he realizes that she has great strength. Her pike starts to fall from the air and she jumps up, catches it, and brings in down along his armor, shattering it and revealing his old blood stained leather jerkin. He kneels on the ground, breathing heavily as the gem on his forehead shatters. His eyes then grow blank and Yami Sin falls to the ground unconscious, his fullblade beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A new beginning.**

"I awoke slowly that morning… I knew I was different, free from the demon that I once was, but I also remembered all that I had done while that demon had me under his grasp. I had changed and I was now ready for a new life free from the demon."

Flashback

Chu Naia is standing there over a shallow grave near the castle gate, Yami Sin is beside her, looking thinner and weaker since he was beaten and freed from the demon's control. He was wearing clean soft blue cotton shirt and pants, his skin had lightened, and his hair was now a light brown and laid flat upon his head, his eyes seemed soft and caring as they both look into the shallow grave. Yami Sin throws his old ancient fullblade into the grave and smiles hoping that it will never again control his life.

"I shed my old name, and the demon that was with it, I am now known from henceforth as Chu Sin, if that is OK with you and your father" She nods and looks over at him.

"Yes when you are better you will have to start training with a new weapon, for you are now part of this force… How did you come into possession of that weapon, anyway?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"I lived in a small village; we barely had any food or water, so I ventured off into the woods… And when I returned the village was a fire, and my entire family and friends where dead… There was no one there, no life, so I fled into the forest where I had found a shrine to this blade and the demon that lived within.

I was full of rage and when I lifted that blade… It took control of me, it became me and I lost myself." He shakes his head as he picks up a shovel and starts filling the grave. An hour or so later they both stood there looking at the grave, theirs a grave stone reads. "Here lays Yami Sin may he rest for all eternity." She picks up a sign and hammers it into the ground, it reads. "All whom are caught around this grave shall be punished heavily." Then in bold letters it says,

"No Trespassing."

"It's done… It's all over… I'm free…" He kneels and holds onto his side, she looks at him and sighs seeing blood slowly appears on his shirt.

"I'll go get the doctor… Stay here and don't move." He shakes his head.

"No… I've got to recover on my own, I'll be ok, I just need to get some rest…" He gets up slowly and starts to walk off back towards his room where he passes out on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: A fading hope.**

"Without the demon I was slowly dying, I knew this and so did every one else. The wounds that demon had given me were starting to take their toll and I knew that I would soon fall without the demon's help… I just could not accept it; Death was much better than a false life."

Flashback

Chu Sin awakens and looks around seeing the doctor and Chu Naia; he tries to get up but is held down by Chu Naia.

"What are you doing?" She shakes her head as the doctor looks over him and his bloodstained sheets.

"He's bleeding both on the outside and on inside the most likely…" She sighs.

"Is there nothing that can be done? My father wants him alive and we need him alive… What can we do to help him?"

The doctor looks over him and takes off the sheets, he then removes Chu Sin's shirt and looks upon the deep wound on his chest.

"He needs medicine and blood to replace what he's losing… I will go get the medicine you stay and if he starts getting worse call me." The doctor leaves and she shakes her head looking over at him.

"You're a lot of trouble you know, I don't even know why my father wishes to save you…" He sighs and shakes his head.

"I've done a great evil to this world, and your father knows that… I don't wish to be a burden on your family but… I wish to help the people." She sits down on a chair near by him and picks up a damp cloth from a bowl of water on the nightstand. He knows that with in the water contains some herbs that are spouse to help with his wounds.

"This will hurt! So try not to move." She places the damp cloth on his wounded chest and he flinches and blacks out from the pain.

He awakens with the doctor at his side.

"You're awake and very lucky to be alive… If it was not for Chu Naia, you would be dead." Chu Sin shakes his head and looks around not seeing Chu Naia.

"What happened?" He tries to sit up but fails, he looks back up at the doctor.

"Your wounds got worse, she came and got me we nearly lost you due to blood loss, so we took some blood from her and gave it to you, applied the medicine to your wounds, and you started to get better."

"How long was I out for?" He looks down at his bandaged chest feeling bad and wondering how Chu Naia is doing. The doctor sees this and smiles nodding his head.

"You were out for a week, but Chu Naia is doing fine, she's just a bit weak right now. Now rest; the Demon's grasp has almost fully faded from you."

"I don't know if it ever will…" Chu Sin sighs and falls into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A heavy burden.**

"I had a feeling that things in the castle weren't going well, Chu Naia had been gone for quite some time and with all the blood I needed, I had feared for the worst. I know of a way to heal these wounds, though it would be at a horrible price."

Flashback

Chu Sin awakens slowly and looks around his room, he slowly looks up at the doctor and let's out an painful sigh, his bed was yet again stained with his own blood, the doctor shakes his head and places his hand on Chu Sin's shoulder.

"Keep still; we don't know what's wrong with you anymore… Your wounds won't heal correctly, and I am afraid that you will die soon." The doctor turns towards the door as a woman enters. She is tall and slender and walks with an almost hypnotic sway. Her long, full hair is pulled back in a ponytail that sways as hypnotically as she does. Her clothes and her jewelry could have belonged to royalty, although the colors didn't match any royal lineage that Chu Sin can recall. She wears elegant combinations of purple, green and yellow, with what must be pure gold and silver bracelets, rings, and earrings.

She turns towards Chu sin and gives him an odd smile.

"Doctor, Chu Naia needs you, I shall watch over Chu Sin." The doctor nods and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So you're the Demon's puppet?"

He looks away from her in shame, he never wanted to be known as the Demon's puppet, nor was he happy about being the Demon's puppet.

"I'm not the demon's puppet anymore… nor do I like to be called that." She gasps and giggles, putting her hands over her mouth, after a moment she stops giggling and speaks to him calmly.

"I did not mean to imply anything, but I was wondering how you came about the Demon's blade Kagiru?" Chu Sin looks over at her, shocked; he thought that no one else would know the hidden name of the Demon's blade.

"How… How do you know his name?" He starts to sit up but she smiles and places her hand on his chest keeping him pinned down.

"You talk first, and then I will tell you all I know about the Demon's blade."

He hesitates as he looks out the window, after a few minutes of silence he turns to her and speaks.

"I use to live in a village a long time ago… It was a poor village and food along with the water was growing more and more scarce by the day. Finally my father sent me out into the forest near by our village to fetch some food, water and supplies from the forest itself. I sometimes wish that he had never sent me… After a short walk I found myself lost in the forest, and as I grew more frantic about finding my path I seemed to be following an odd feeling, and with out realizing it I made my way to the demon's shrine…" He paused for a moment as he chest started to hurt, he placed his hand on his chest and gave out a sharp sigh, she looks at him and notices his face growing more pale by the moment, she then places her hand on his, he could feel the pain start to drain away from him, like she's making it all go away some how.

"Keep going, the pain is will only be gone for a short amount of time."

He smiled slightly at the loss of the pain and found himself continuing his tale though he knew not why.

"As I looked upon the shrine it seemed to beckon me, like the sword wanted me to pick it up. I drew near and near to it and I almost placed my hand upon its hilt, when I started smelling smoke. I quickly turned in and started back towards the village fearing that I would be too late, as I approached the village, I saw it afire, and all around me, my parents and fellow villagers all dead… So I ran, I ran back to the shrine and picked up the blade I was so weak minded that the demon just took me over… And that was that, I was the demon there after." He paused as the pain returned worse this time. She sighs and looked upon his bleeding chest, knowing that the doctor should be back soon.

"Listen, you will die as you are, and you will end up taking Chu Naia with you. She's losing blood faster than she can heal, and the doctors fear that her father will be the death of you both." He looks puzzled at her as the doctor enters and looks upon Chu Sin sighing.

"You will probably need to…" Chu Sin shakes his head and looks back up at the doctor, rage in his eyes.

"NO! I will no longer be a drain to her; I will no longer be a burden to this place! Just let me die in peace." The doctor sighs and shakes his head leaving the room, Ni Shai looks around the plain room and smiles oddly, she then looks over at Chu Sin and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, if only her father cared about his little girl, then none of this would have probably happened." Chu Sin looks at her oddly wondering what she babbling about.

"Explain this to me? I thought that he cared for her like all other parents do?" Ni Shai shakes her head and sighs.

"No, he does not care for his daughter; he only seems to see her as a tool for gaining power… Oh how I fear her fate if left in his hands." Chu Sin looks out the window at the dark blue night sky and gets lost in the large gray puffy clouds that fly by.

"How can I help her, though in my state…?" He looks at Ni Shai with determination in his eyes.

"I don't know. I wish I could help but I'm going to be gone before the morning travelers with Fu Xi's sword arrive." Chu Sin sit's up in his bed and looks at her surprisingly.

"Fu Xi's Sword is on its way here!" She puts her hand up to her mouth and looks a bit surprised.

"Oops did I say that? Well yes it is, but how do you know Fu Xi?" Chu Sin holds onto his chest the pain returning even sharper then before, he lies back down slowly and carefully.

"The Demon talked about him sometimes. He said that Fu Xi was his hated enemy… Do you know what's going to happen to it?" Ni Shai shrugs and smiles looking over at him.

"Nope, but I think Chu Chu is going to hide it some where." Chu Sin looks confused and shrugs.

"Why would he wish to hide it…? Unless he wishes to use it later… Hey, what would he do with Fu Xi's sword?" She ponders for a moment and looks at his chest; she can see that the clothing has turned a deeper crimson red. She shakes her head and sighs.

"You should get some rest, I'm sure that he's not mean enough to do anything bad with that sword, however I would worry about the Demon though. Chu Chu is rather weak minded and easily drawn to gold and power… Oops did I say that? Oh well rest now Chu Sin and rest while you can." She turns and leaves the room, leaving him to think and ponder about what she said; he lies back after a bit and falls into a deep and restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five, The Nightmare, the vision, and the mistake.**

"Oh how I wish I had never made that mistake so many year's ago… But what could I do? What was done is done… Now let's hope that things go all right… But the nightmares would not stop tormenting me… Could I have really been saved?"

Flashback

Chu Sin is standing in a burning field; there are dead people all around him as he holds onto the Demon's blade, an insane look in his eyes. He holds up the sword and lets out a fearsome howl basking in the light of the crimson red moon.

Chu Sin awakens from his dream with Ni Shai by his side; she's looking down upon him with sad eyes. He looks up at her and gives off a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's only you… You scared me…"

She sniffs and sighs sadly.

"Yeah it's only little old me…" Chu Sin places his hand on his aching chest and can feel his hot blood stick to his fingers.

"Tell me what happened? I've probably got only that long left I guess…"

She sighs and looks out at the window and the slowly lightening sky.

"It's just that tyrant Chu Chu… I'm probably never going to make it out of this castle alive…" She looks back at him with tears in her eyes, he sees this and sits up bracing himself on his pillow.

"What did he do?" There's a knocking on the door and she gasps.

"Listen, there's not much time, he's going to try and get you to help him, he's going to use you like everyone else." She looks back at the door as it starts to move against the lock that she placed there.

"He's going to say things that aren't true, and he's going to try and fool you with kindness… Listen if you don't believe me just ask about Chu Naia and Fu Xi's sword then you'll know the truth. Promise me that ok?" Chu Sin nods as the door breaks down. There stands Chu Chu with two guards.

"Apprehend her now!" She shakes her head and runs to the window.

"Remember, Chu Sin, Remember!" She jumps out of the window, there's a thud and what sounds like hay being moved.

"What are you guards waiting for? Get her now!" Chu Chu looks over at Chu Sin.

"Chu Chu… I want to talk with you." Chu Chu nods and walks over to him, and looks at his bloody chest and hand.

"As do I, the doctor told me that you no longer wish to be a drain on Chu Naia, however, she is the one who wishes to help you." Chu Sin looks at him funnily, remembering how Chu Naia seemed to hate him

"What about Fu Xi's sword?" Chu Chu looks surprised at this; he did not think that Chu Sin had heard anything about it.

"Fu Xi's sword is not here, nor will it be…" Chu Sin looks annoyed; he could tell that Chu Chu was lying to him. He decided that now was the time to confront him.

"You're lying, you've been lying all this time, to me, to Chu Naia, and everyone else! What is your true goal, what are you hiding, and why is Fu Xi involved?" Chu Chu sighs and chuckles as he backs away from Chu Sin.

"It's all none of your concern, just rest and get healthy so that you can be of use to us later." He starts to open the door when Chu Sin gets out of bed and stops him, blood running down his chest, his eyes full of rage.

"What about Chu Naia, do you even care about her?" Chu Chu backs away from the door in fear, as Chu Sin opens it.

"Why worry about her, she would rather see you dead anyways." Something in Chu Sin makes him snap, he starts running as he slams the door behind him. Pictures and images fill his head, he can see Chu Naia lying in bed, and she's gone a pale white, the doctor's by her side shaking his head. Chu Sin looks up and realizes that he's at her door. He opens it slowly fearing what he may see, there in the bed is Chu Naia, she's gone so pale that one would think that she's dead, the doctor is at her side shaking his head, he then looks up at Chu Sin with sorrow in his eyes and covers her head.

"There was nothing we could do to save her, she denied her own father and paid the price." Tears of rage and sadness fill Chu Sins eyes; he turns away as a feeling catches his attention.

A familiar warm feeling starts to draw him; he starts to run not really watching where he's going knocking over vases and pots along his path, he follows this feeling out into the grave where the Demon's blade was placed. There stuck in the dirt is the Demon's blade, he can feel it calling to him, beckoning him to take and use its powers. Chu Sin finds himself slowly moving towards the blade reaching his hand out slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Demon's Rebirth**

"I didn't care anymore; he lied to me, tricked me, and tried to use me… He did not even care about his own daughter. Why should I care about him, I was dead one way, or dead another.

At least this way he dies too…

Flashback

His hands grasp around the hilt of the blade and his eyes sharpen turning a deep crimson red, He now stands about seven feet tall, looks stronger and more powerful, and his hair has become fiery red flowing in all directions.

He holds onto the blade as it's fully drawn out from the blood stained ground. He laughs as Chu Chu arrives with a few of his guards.

"Get him, don't let him escape!" The guards all surround Chu Sin; he looks around and smiles an evil wicked smile. The first guard holding onto a spear charges him. He dodges to the side, bringing his full blade along the guards back; slicing it open, spilling blood along the full blade and the ground as the guard falls to the ground dead. The other guards take a step back in fear now as he holds the blade towards Chu Chu.

"Why even try, you'll only die in the end." Chu Sin laughs as he brings back his full blade and readies it for another strike. Another guard with a sword and a small shield runs up to him, he holds his shield up as Chu Sin brings down his full blade upon it, shattering it, the sound of breaking bones make the other guards run in fear of his strength. Chu Sin looks upon the guard lying on the ground with his broken arm and picks him up by his neck. He slowly starts squeezing it, choking the life out of the guard as he struggles to break free. Finally the guard goes limp as the sound of breaking bones fills the air once more and Chu Sin throws him to the side.

"You're next Chu Chu, and you're getting away from me either." Chu Chu shakes his head and starts running as fast as he can, with Chu Sin following slowly playing with him knowing that he's only going to tire himself out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Fu Xi.**

"Then there's the celestial being known as Fu Xi… His one goal was to defeat Kagiru the demon when ever he had awakened, why he had not awakened before is still unknown to me… but it seemed that only a few people could wield these weapons."

Flashback

Chu Sin has finally caught up to Chu Chu whom is now in front of the castle breathing heavily, Chu Chu looks over at a merchant's carriage and sighs with relief.

"You're here; thank the heavens, do you…" He looks in the carriage and sees that the merchant is dead; all of his belongings are gone as well.

Hope fades from Chu Chu's face as he turns and sees Chu Sin bring his full blade down upon him, he closes his eyes as the blade shatters his skull and cuts right down along his body, Chu Chu falls to the ground in a quickly growing pool of his own blood.

Chu Sin laughs and looks back at the castle.

"I've done what I've wanted to do, and now to find more victims." He turns as a larger-than-normal double sided great sword lands on the ground in front of him, his eyes grow wide as he starts to recognize the blade. It's about seven feet long, ancient and holy looking, old runes run along both sides of the blade, and the handle seems to shimmer in the morning sun's light. Chu Sin smiles and starts to walk towards the great sword.

"So Fu Xi's Great sword is here now. What is that Fu Xi? You've grown so weak I can barely hear you. I should easily be able to take you over and use your power for my own, now." He takes hold of Fu Xi's sword and gets a terrified look on his face; he can hear Fu Xi's voice in his head.

"No… I'm never weak enough for you to so bluntly take me." The hand holding onto the Demon's blade starts to shake as the Demon's blade starts cracking.

"Fu Xi don't, you'll kill the boy!"

Chu Sin speaks from within the demon.

"Do it, Fu Xi! Release me from his bonds!" Chu Sin lets go of the Demon's blade as the blade shatters into four pieces. Chu Sin starts to sway and he drops to the ground still clenching Fu Xi's Great sword.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Nemai Zei arrives.**

"Nemai Zei the leader of the Shai army, he's a great man whom helped me become the person I am today, and if it was not for him, my life would have been much different…"

Flashback

Chu Sin knows that he is no longer in control of his own body, he can feel Fu Xi using his body to get up, and can hear him start to speak to people as they approach, though he can't see anything as his eyes are closed and he has not the energy to open them, a man with a soft but strong voice speaks out to Chu Sin, it sounds as if he's riding a horse, or maybe he's just dismounted as he heard the sound of boots landing on the hard dirt ground.

"What has transpired here? What is your name and why is Chu Chu slain upon the ground?"

Chu sin can hear Fu Xi's soft and calming voice speak to this man.

"Currently I am Fu Xi; I'm helping this person known as Chu Sin. Help me get this body into a nice bed and I will explain everything. His spirit is just as his body is." He can hear some murmurs off by the man and knew two others had dismounted by the sound of them walking slowly over to him. He can feel two sets of strong hands gently lift him by his armpits, even with Fu Xi's sword in his hand. Fu Xi speaks to him, and he can tell that it's only to him as the others don't seem to hear his words.

"Keep strong, fate has bound me to you, and I shall help you any way that I can."

Chu Sin speaks to Fu Xi the same way that Fu Xi spoke to him.

"Why are you saving me? I was terrible as the demon, and I have no right to walk this earth, or to hold onto your sacred blade."

"You're wrong; if you are to die now, you will die a hollow death and wander the planes of this world for all time, watching things unfold and not being able to help those in need. Rest for now you will get better soon."

"But why did so many have to die over me? Chu Naia, Ni Shai, and all those innocent people…" He can feel a soft bed against his back now; he can feel his sore muscles start relaxing.

"Ni Shai and Chu Naia are both still alive. Trust my words, I know. Rest now and get better." He can hear the man talking again.

"Now will you explain?" He hears the sound of chairs moving, and people sitting he can feel his mouth move and start to speak as Fu Xi starts to explain the events.

"This persons name is Chu Sin, he use to be a much different person then he is now. When he first arrived at this castle he was possessed by the Demon's blade; the people in the castle fled and only Chu Naia and Chu Chu where left. He started a fight with Chu Naia and was doing poorly." The man laughs and speaks.

"Of course he was. She was trained by Zuo Ci, the same man who trained Lu Bu." Chu Sin could feel his head nodding.

"Of course, though the demon did not know this and made a bet with Chu Chu. Chu Naia quickly defeated the demon and set this person free. Though the demon left him with wounds that only it or I could cure, Chu Chu started having Chu Naia drained of her blood because he saw the strength that this person held." The man speaks again sounding a little annoyed this time.

"This Man here is Chu Sin, correct? Does he still draw breath or is his body merely possessed by you like it was by the demon?" Chu Sin speaks slowly, his voice full of pain and confusion.

"No, I'm still alive though I wish to know who is speaking, and I wish to say that I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." The man laughs and speaks.

"My name is Nemai Zei, commander of the Shai army. As it appears that your vision is not yours as of now, Allow me to bring to your attention my companions. The man to my left is named Gua Minori. Strong and loyal. And to my right, my bodyguard Himiki. Fair and friendly, yet a vicious fighter. As for forgiving your sins, then very well. You are forgiven, for you've already completed the task that I had regrettably set out to do." Chu Sin seemed confused by this, as he did not understand what he meant, but he did not expect forgiveness so easily.

"What did I do?"

Nemai Zei sounds very serious now as he speaks. "You have executed the traitor, Chu Chu. He had arranged for a Wei ambush force to eliminate our small party en route to the Chu castle. It was fortunate I was traveling with my current companions, or I fear we would not be conversing right now." Chu Sin sighs and Fu Xi speaks to him again.

"Don't fret right now, things seem to be working out for you so just rest." Chu Sin nods, Nemai Zei speaks to him.

"Chu Sin, rest now. Fu Xi, we will continue our discussion when Chu Sin has rested." Chu Sin can feel his head nodding again and soon falls into a very deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Wounded bird flies again.**

"When I had gotten better I wanted to see Nemai Zei badly, but Chu Naia got to me first. I was sort of glad that she did but I was sad as well.

I still remember the day that she left, I sort of wish she never did."

Flashback

A few days have passed. Chu Sin's wounds have nearly entirely healed thanks to the help of Fu Xi and the doctor, but Nemai Zei had yet to visit and Chu Sin was starting to worry. He had finally gotten his vision back and was waiting patiently for Nemai Zei to come; he looked over at the doctor and sighed.

"When is he supposed to be visiting?" The doctor chuckles seeing his new bound energy and smiles.

"Soon my friend, he is a very busy man, Chu Naia has fully recovered and may be visiting as well." Chu Sin smiles and looks out the window at the partially cloudy sky, he guessed that it was well past noon and was starting to grow hungry.

"Can I leave and get something to eat at least?" The doctor nods and goes to help him up when there's a knock at the door. The doctor and Chu Sin both look over and say "Enter" at the same time. The door opens and there wearing a lavender battle dress with an elegant dragon design upon it is Chu Naia.

"So you're alive after all." Her eyes narrow on him and she sighs, the doctor looks at the two and starts for the door.

"You both have some things to catch up on; I'll leave you both to discuss things." Chu Naia walks over and sits in a chair near Chu Sin's bed.

"Let's get things straight, I don't like you and I don't think I ever will. I do however thank you for dealing with my traitor of a father, but I can't forgive you just yet." Chu Sin nods, partially confused.

"Why do you hate me so much though?" She closes her eyes and tries to keep calm; she breathes slowly and starts to speak.

"When you first got here as the demon, you killed someone very dear to me. And I'm sorry but I just can't forgive you for doing so." Fu Xi's speaks out to Chu Naia.

"But that was not his fault, don't blame him, blame the Demon's blade." She shakes her head slightly tears forming in her eyes. Chu Sin speaks out now to her calmingly and comfortingly.

"It's ok, I did some stupid things as the demon's puppet and I have to take the blame or nothing will get better."

She looks up at him with angry eyes and sighs.

"This will be the last time we meet on friendly terms; I'm leaving today to travel, and if I ever see you out there… I can't be held responsible for what I may do." He nods as she gets up and leaves, and after a few minutes the doctor returned with some dim sum and rice for Chu Sin, but he shakes his head and declined the food.

"You must eat in order to get better. Listen, Chu Naia is going to be ok out there. Trust me; she was trained under Zuo Ci." Chu Sin looks confused as he had never heard that name.

"Who's he?" the doctor chuckles and shakes his head.

"That's a later tale. Eat now and I promise that I will tell you about it later." Chu Sin nods and slowly starts to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Joining the force.**

"The Shai Army, a joining of different people with different talents, and Nemai Zei wanted me to join. He didn't care that I was once the Demon, nor did he care that I killed so many beforehand.

All he cared about was keeping the peace of his kingdom, and watching it grow and prosper, with the help of those strong enough to fight against those who would cause harm to the people and the land.

Flashback

Chu Sin wakes up and looks out towards the morning sun in the cloudless sky, He smiles slightly and looks over as someone starts to speak.

"Finally up I see." A man of average build and average height stands there with a warming smile on his lips. His emerald green eyes sparkle with a friendly intelligence that fit the man's charismatic aura. Almost matching his presence, his robes are simple, but elegant in a way, made of purple satin with subtle designs of gold.

Chu Sin looks at him and sits up, knowing who it is instantly

"Nemai Zei, I'm glad that you're here." The man nods and chuckles.

"Yes, as am I. Listen now, your wounds have fully healed. Would I be wrong to suspect that you are eager to finally stretch your legs?" Chu Sin nods. It had been a while since he was able to get out of the bed and travel the castle.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Nemai Zei smiles again and walks over to him and tosses a purple tunic, leather jerkin, and matching pants. Chu Sin looks at Nemai Zei, confused.

"What are these for?" Nemai Zei chuckles.

"These clothes represent the forces of Shai?" Fu Xi Speaks through Chu Sin to Nemai Zei.

"You wish for him and probably me to join your army, correct?" Nemai Zei nods; Chu Sin looks even more confused as he speaks to Nemai Zei.

"But why? I was the demon. I killed so many…" Nemai Zei stops him and shakes his head.

"The actions you speak of are in the past. Actions that you never took part in. The demon left a path of blood, and many victims in his wake. But the demon is gone now, and the man I see before me is one of the few fortunate survivors left to rebuild what is left. I offer to you these garments, which represent the protection of those who need it. Keep the people safe from other demons like Kagiru."

Chu Sin ponders looking down upon the purple leather jerkin.

"A chance to pay for the evils that I have done upon the world." Fu Xi speaks to Chu Sin, they had formed a bond that allowed them to speak with out words and he was now speaking to him so that Nemai Zei would not know what he says.

"Think about it, you wish to repay the world and fix what you have done, correct?"

"Yeah, but you would be leaving now that I'm fully healed, right? I don't think that I would have the strength to fight after you left." He can hear Fu Xi chuckle.

"So, if I stay with you until your sins upon this world are gone, then you will join with him?"

"Yeah I think so…"He can hear seriousness in Fu Xi's voice now.

"Realize that if you really wish me to stay until you've repented for your sins, then you will live an undying life." Chu Sin speaks with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You will have no age after I join with you however, you will still feel the pain of battle, you will still be able to break your bones and if I ever have to leave you, you will die instantly and your soul shall wonder this plane of existence for all times." Fu Xi can tell that Chu Sin is pondering; Chu Sin finally looks up at Nemai Zei and nods.

"Yes I shall repay my dept to this land and the people whom live here." Nemai Zei smiles and turns.

"I am pleased to hear that. Please get dressed and meet with me in the courtyard. Then I will introduce you to the rest of the Shai army." Chu Sin nods and looks down upon the purple jerkin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: the Shai officers.**

"I got to know them one by one as time went by, and I started to realizing something, that all of the officers in the Shai army where a bit like me, unique in their own ways."

Flashback

Chu Sin arrives down at the courtyard wearing his purple leather jerkin armor. He looks at Nemai Zei and at his surroundings as they stand in the currently empty castle courtyard; he looks around seeing no one and wonders if this is some sort of joke.

"I'm here, where's everyone else?" Nemai Zei motions for him to follow as he starts walking back towards the castle exit.

"Gua Minori is currently training I believe, and Himiki is probably bathing. So I shall first introduce you to Gua Minori. Hopefully Himiki will be finished with her bath and in the dining hall for lunch." Chu Sin sighed and looked into the sky seeing the sun and how it was almost to the middle of the sky. Something though in the sky told him that trouble was on the way and as he looked down he nearly walked right into Nemai Zei. Startled, he fell back onto the ground in surprise.

"What, how, I thought you where still ahead of me." Nemai Zei chuckles and shakes his head.

"You where gazing into the sky so intently… What did you see?"

Chu Sin shrugged and holds out his hand letting Nemai Zei help him up, he then dusted himself off.

"I don't know I just got this bad feeling."

"What of?"

"Don't know, but I think something bad is going to happen soon." Nemai Zei chuckles and shakes his head.

"You remind me of Zi Shou. He always seems to know when something bad is about happen, but can never tell when or where." Nemai Zei looks at the confusion on Chu Sin's face and chuckles. "Zi Shou is another Shai officer, but he is on an errand at the time. The full Shai army is not here at present. There are six in all now including yourself." Chu Sin nodded, he was quite curious about this Zi Shou but was wondering whom else there was as well.

"So who's here and who's not?"

"Gua Minori is here, and Himiki is somewhere in the castle. The others, Chu Shen and Zi Shou, are occupied elsewhere at the moment.." Nemai Zei starts walking again and Chu Sin follows, he can start to see what looks like an old wooden building off in the distance.

"Is that where Gua Minori is training?" Nemai Zei nods looking back at Chu Sin.

"Yes that is the training facility, it is normally where we train in winter but some like to train year round in there."

Nemai Zei opens the door to the training facility and motions for Chu Sin to enter. As he does so he sees a man. The man's about six feet tall, he looks slender but strong and fast as well. He has deep black shoulder length hair that spikes at the ends. He's wearing a deep rich purple armor, which not only looks light and strong but is imprinted on both shoulders with dragons. The left dragon is a royal blue, and the other is a deep emerald green. He's wielding a glaive that's made of bamboo, the blade holder is made in the shape of a dragon with its mouth open, and the blade is made in the shape of the raging fire out of the dragon's mouth. He brings the glaive swiftly across an armored wooden dummy and leaves a large gash mark in the already battered armor where it struck. He pauses as small beads of sweet roll down his face and breathes heavily from what must have been a long training exercise. He sits down on the ground crossing his legs, then looks over at Nemai Zei and Chu Sin.

"Welcome friends!" Both Chu Sin and Nemai Zei enter and sit near Gua Minori, Chu sin looking into Gua Minori's eyes. His eyes were soft, deep and gray, and held more knowledge then they told. They seemed to pierce right into Chu Sins eyes and soul as Gua Minori matched his gaze. Nemai Zei looks at the two and speaks.

"Chu Sin, this is Gua Minori. I happened across this fine warrior as I was scouting southward." Gua Minori chuckles and nods.

"Yes upon which we where attacked by a fearsome group of rebels, I liked your fighting style and what you fought for. Hmmmm?" They all look at the door as it flies open slamming against the wall, there's a man standing in the door way, he's about five feet tall. Wearing purple leather plate armor, and fiery red gauntlets, both gauntlets of which have sharp claws instead of basic fingers, he stands at the door for a moment looking at every one there. He has long blond hair that's tied in a pony tail, soft silvery gray eyes, a hairless face, and lighter then normal skin.

He walks over to Nemai Zei and bows respectively; he has a sense of emergency about him.

"My Lord, I bring a message from the Emperor!" Nemai Zei looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods.

"Speak then. Let us hear what are Emperor has to say." The man nods and pulls out a sealed peace of parchment; he breaks the seal and reads from the paper.

"This is a notice to all major generals.

The religious sect known as "the way of peace" has started a rebellion. After countless failed attempts at quelling this uprising, it has been decided to send out a call to arms. The Emperor requests the assistance of any able man in order to end this rebellion before any more innocent people are attacked." He folds back up the paper and hands it to Nemai Zei.

"Lord I've seen some of these rebels. The main thing they all seem to wear is a yellow scarf around their heads, it sort of reminds me of a turban." Nemai Zei nods and ponders over the note. The man takes a look at Chu Sin and smiles.

Chu Sin notices the man taking a different pose now, he's resting all his weight on his right leg and has his right hand on his hip, he has his left hand on his chin as he tart's examining Chu Sin.

"You've chosen a cute body to inhabit this time Fu Xi." Chu Sin's eyes grow wide and he can hear Fu Xi's voice in his head.

"May I take over for a moment please?" Chu Sin nods his head and his eyes sharpen, he smiles and takes a look at the man before him.

"Pyre Fire, so it is you. I'm surprised to see you so soon Phoenix."

"They call me by my host's name here, and that's Zi Shou, so if you would call me that as well please." He looks over at Nemai Zei and stands back up straight. "Chu Shen has already engaged the Way of Peace; They were nearby the east castle with a decent size force. It looked to be about a thousand troop's sir." Nemai Zei looks at Zi Shou and nods.

"I see. Although I suggest we prepare to move out, I'd like to mention that I find it unreasonable to refer to them as a group of "Peace". By acting in violence, they have lost that name. As there really is no other way to describe these violent uprisers, We may as well call them Yellow Turbans." Every one around nods and Chu Sin speaks.

"Are we going to aid Chu Shen?" Nemai Zei nods.

"Yes. You and Zi Shou shall go out and aid Chu Shen. Gua Minori, Himiki and I shall meet with the Emperor and offer him our assistance. Let us hope for a swift and quick victory against these rebels." Every one nodded, Zi Shou put his arm on Chu Sin's shoulder.

"Come on the sooner we head off the better, How many troops shall we take with us?" Chu Sin looks puzzled and looks over at Zi Shou.

"I get troops to command in combat?" Nemai Zei nods.

"I assumed that would be sufficient, unless it was your wish to fight the enemy on your own?" Chu Sin shrugs and scratches his head.

"I guessed I would have been taking orders from some one else, like Zi Shou." Nemai Zei shakes his head.

"You are now a general of the Shai army. I have made this decision based on the skills and strengths that I can see within you. I have determined that you are indeed capable of leading troops into battle, and should have no difficulty doing so considering you will have Zi Shou and Fu Xi assisting you. If you disagree with that, then you are disagreeing with your commanding officer." Nemai Zei pauses for a moment as if waiting for a challenge, then continues. "You shall each take a thousand troops and aid Chu Shen. That should be enough to handle the situation." Both Chu Sin and Zi Shou nod and leave to rally there troops and ready themselves for battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: The night before the battle.**

"It was to be my first battle that I fought on my own, yes I had Fu Xi there to help me but I was free from the demon, to fight using my own battle style if I wanted to… Free to choose if I was to finish some one off or leave them wounded in a way that they could no longer fight, and I even had troops of my own to take care of and make sure that as many of them came back home to there friends and family as I could. It was a great feeling and I still thank Nemai Zei when ever I see him."

"But isn't he…"

"Let's get back to history shall we."

Flashback

Chu Sin is sitting near Zi Shou within a large tent, they look over a map of the area Zi Shou is going over strategies with Chu Sin, while light rain bounces off of the tents top, singing a calm and soothing melody.

"The rain should let up by morning, so we will only have to worry about weak spots in our defense and large mud puddles." Chu Sin nods and Fu Xi speaks out.

"However if we lure our opponents into these puddles it could be a beneficial strategy on our part, we don't really know how deep these puddles are so maybe we can cause are opponents to slip up." Zi Shou nods.

"Yes it is possible, but at the same time it could hinder are own troops as well… hmmm?" Zi Shou looks up as the rain lightens and stops.

"It's stopped; let's hope that Chu Shen is doing ok. He's at the other side near the castle; I would like you to get to him as quickly as possible. My men will cover you and aid in your defense for as long as possible in any way that they can." Chu Sin nods and ponders for a moment.

"How long do you think it will take for me to get there?" Zi Shou studies the map and ponders.

"Well we start at sunrise; I think you should try to be there no latter then midday, that way we would still have some light to fight with." Chu Sin nods and looks at the map.

"Most of our opponents are nothing more than farmers and peasants who have taken arms against the Emperor." Chu Sin looks up at Zi Shou curiously.

"But why have they turned against the Emperor so suddenly?" Zi Shou chuckles.

"Actually I believe that this has been escalating over a long period of time. It's just that the people haven't been this unified. This Zhang Jiao has just unified the people for the same cause, armed them and is using them to take down the Emperor. Now, we both need sleep, before the sun rises. Get back to your tent and get some sleep." Chu Sin nods and gets up slowly; he bows and leaves the tent. He looks around the camp and sighs looking over at his own tent.

"I wonder if what we are doing is right." He heads towards his tent and awaits Fu Xi's reply.

"What do you mean?" Chu Sin sighs and enters his tent; he looks at the bed roll and his pack, he smiles thinking of how nice it would be to rest.

"I mean is what we are doing right, attacking and killing the people whom only wish to continue their life?"

"You make it sound as if we are murdering the innocents?" Chu Sin sighs and sits on his bedroll.

"What's the difference between killing and murdering them? It's pretty much the same thing is it not?"

"Think about it this way, in rebelling they are killing people who are far more innocent then them. At the same time when we kill them it stops them from killing others. Now which would you want more on your conscience, their deaths, or the knowledge that in letting them live others will die by their hands until they stop." Chu Sin's eyes grow wide and he nods.

"I see… So in destroying one life it may save many?"

"Yes, and if they are the murderers, then they would be executed anyways, which is a faster and less painful way of death. A quick killing blow, or a life time of pain and torment in prison?"

Chu Sin nods and lies down on his bed roll, he's to hot to get inside the bed roll and he's intrigued by Fu Xi's point of view.

"I think I would rather see them die quickly and with as little pain as possible. I mean yes, they have killed as a group, and as that they will most likely be branded as murderers… But still I some times wish there was a way to help them."

"Sometimes the best help can not be given to those who do not wish it." Chu Sin shrugs and yawns, he can hear Fu Xi chuckle.

"Get to sleep my friend; we have a big day tomorrow." Chu Sin nods and slowly closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: The will to fight, and the power of the Phoenix talons.**

"The Phoenix, the Eastern Guardian. With the ability to rebirth from death, it makes one great ally in battle. See, the Phoenix Talons' have the ability to give the user full use of any weapon that they pick up. It's a great and wonderful weapon… even though it gives the user a split personality. Zi Shou was always a nice man though, and a great fighter as well."

Flashback

Chu Sin stands near Zi Shou, all their troops behind them; Chu Sin looks out towards the horizon and yawns seeing the slowly rising sun.

"It's time then, hopefully we have the full element of surprise." Zi Shou nods and smiles.

"Fu Xi, what about one of your famous battle speeches to rally and increase the morale of our troops?" Chu Sin nods and turns to the troops, his eyes sharpen and he holds out his great sword towards there troops and Fu Xi speaks out to them all in a great and loud voice.

"We go off now to battle, but we do not march off to our deaths. No, we march off to save those who are in need, we march off to return to are friends and family, we march off to make this land a safer place, so that children can work and play without fear of those who would hurt them or take them away from those that they love! We fight for justice, we fight for valor, and we fight for our kingdom! Let us now march towards our victory, and for those that we know and love!" A loud roar came from the troops as their weapons rise into the air cheering for Chu Sin and Fu Xi. All the troops look ready for combat now, there weapons at the ready. Chu Sin looks over at Zi Shou and smiles.

"Does he normally infuse the troops with this much morale?" Zi Shou nods.

"Yes he was all ways good at keeping morale high even when the odds where against him." Chu Sin nods and looks out readying the great sword.

"All right troops keep a steady pace; we aim to surprise our opponents who are just beyond those trees." They all start off toward the small grove of trees. As they enter, they fall silent, ready for the surprise rush. Drawing closer and closer to the end of the trees they can hear the sounds of battle beyond them. Chu Sin stops every one and looks beyond the trees, seeing people wearing yellow clothing, they all have different kinds of weapons and they're wear a yellow scarf around their head's much like a turban, they are fighting people garbed in purple, much like what Chu Sin's and Zi Shou's troops are wearing. Chu Sin turns back towards Zi Shou and nods.

"We have the element of surprise, and let's not waste it either." Zi Shou nods and motions for his troops to follow him, Chu Sin does the same and soon all there troops are ready to lunch a surprise attack. Chu Sin looks around once more making sure that all is set right, he sees the archer's all ready to fire their bows at the enemy's, he sees the their spear wielding troops hiding behind the trees ready to jump out and throw their spears, and his own troops who will charge right into the main bulk of enemies to strike and weaken their defenses. Chu Sin give the signal and starts to charge out of the forest his and Zi Shou troop's charging behind them, they let out a fearsome battle cry which gets the attention of the Yellow Turbans' troops, as the arrow's and spears fall from the sky slaying many and wounding others. Having caught the enemy off guard, Chu Sin takes the initiative and swings the blunt end of his great sword across one of the small groups of people and knocks them all out of the way breaking their weapons. He can see the fear in their eyes. He pauses, remembering what it felt like to be the demon's puppet. Seeing Chu Sin frozen by this realization, Fu Xi takes over and blocks an attack using his weapon.

"You can not freeze up like that in the middle of battle! You'll only get hurt that way." He pushes away the blocked weapon and strikes deeply across the opponent chest, the opponent falls to the ground dead; a small pool of blood forming from his dead body. Chu Sin's troops now surround him and are fighting off the Yellow Turbans.

"But they are nothing more then innocents, look at the fear in their eyes. I-It's like I've become the Demon again…" Fu Xi sighs.

"Do the innocent attack people who do not raise any form of weapon in defense, do the innocent destroy the land they live on, and do they even care about anything other then shedding blood to try and prove their point? I've seen many battles and many people who were more innocent than these Yellow Turbans fall to those because they chose not to fight. It's your choice now Chu Sin, fight and purge these damned Yellow Turbans, or let them live on to harm other people, children, women, and those who can not defend themselves."

Chu Sin ponders this for a moment then sighs and speaks so that everyone around him can hear.

"I shall fight. Fight to defend those who can not defend themselves, fight to defend the children, and I shall fight to defend those that need my blade!" Chu Sin now seems more focused; the troops around him cheer and seem to fight a bit better. He looks out into the battlefield and starts charging towards the castle that Chu Shen is supposed to be at slicing at the enemies in his way and charging past them. Fu Xi smiles while Chu Sin battles, thinking to himself.

"He's finally found what he's fighting for…"

After a short time he catches up to Zi Shou who is fighting a group of Yellow Turbans, but Zi Shou still has no weapon, this puzzles Chu Sin and he watches for a moment as no enemies are around him.

The first enemy who's holding onto a sword charges at Zi Shou and slices downwards, Zi Shou catches the blade and in one swift motion puts his left foot on the enemy's chest and brings his right foot up hitting the enemy square in the chin sending them flying backwards, Zi Shou keeps a hold of the sword though and gracefully lands on the ground holding the sword at his side, his enemy lands on the ground knocked out.

"Get going Chu Sin!" Zi Shou shout's out at Chu Sin as an enemy holding a sword slices at Zi Shou; he brings up his sword and blocks the enemy's blade. "I've got things handled here." He pushed away at the enemy who stumbles back a bit; he then brings the blade along the enemy's neck, slicing it open. The enemy drops his sword and grabs a hold of his neck while dropping to the ground gasping. Zi Shou takes the enemy's sword from the ground and charges at another enemy screaming.

"Get going, Chu Shen probably could use some support!" Chu Sin nods and continues in the direction of the castle.

"Fu Xi, how does he know how to fight with and without any weapons?"

"It's simple for a Phoenix, think about it. He changes every time he takes a different weapon."

"I see so that's their power?" Chu Sin stops abruptly, he finds himself surrounded by enemy troops.

"It's an ambush!" He looks around then towards the castle knowing that he's so close, but that he's surrounded by the enemy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Battle brothers, the end and the beginning.**

"Chu Shen… He was one of the people who I fought the best with. While on the field of battle I would let Fu Xi out and Chu Shen would direct us in great strategic maneuvers. He was a grand strategist and a great friend."

Flashback

A voice speaks from behind him.

"I haven't the faintest idea who you are, but I'm glad to see you." Chu Sin turns and sees a man standing lazily behind him. The fullblade he holds is resting on his shoulder, and is as large as Fu Xi's greatsword. He is about five and a half feet tall with untamable, chin-length hair that seemed determined to remain every shade of brown at once. He's wearing simple purple leggings with a silver belt, and a purple and silver vest worn open expose the toned muscled on his arms and chest. The tattoo of a dragon coiling up his right arm and of a blazing sun on his right shoulder match the silver design on the back of his vest.

"So you're Chu Shen I take it?" Chu Sin looks at Chu Shen who nods.

"That I am. I've yet to know who you are, though. But after watching you fight, I'm glad you're wearing my colors. You must be new to the Shai army, but I can see why Zei added you to the ranks." Chu Sin watches as some of the enemy troops slowly start to move towards them.

"I am Chu Sin, but how do we get out of this?" Chu Shen chuckles.

"Well you possess the strength sure enough, so I guess that leaves me with the mind." Chu Shen stomps his foot down and Chu Sin can hear a splashing sound, he moves his own feet and realizes that the both of them are standing in the middle of a rather large puddle, the water of which is right above their ankles. Chu Sin smiles and nods, bringing his great sword into the air and balancing it on his shoulder waiting for the most opportune moment to strike, when they would charge right into their now set trap. Chu Shen whispers to Chu Sin,

"They're about to strike, I can see it in their eyes." Chu Sin nods and wonders whether he would have the strength needed to pull of the maneuver that Chu Shen planned; about that time he could hear Fu Xi in his mind.

"Let me help, I may have the strength need to pull this off." Chu Sin thinks back to him.

"Ok but wait till they make their move. Thanks, Fu Xi." And at that time Fu Xi took over as the enemies before them started there charge. Fu Xi brought his great sword along the water splashing all the enemies around him and collecting a large amount of mud on the blade, he then swung it around yet again bringing the great sword at eye level with his enemies and blinding them as the mud flew from the blade and landed in his opponents faces. Chu Shen takes the moment of opportunity and attacks with swift and graceful moves, striking and lunging, killing an enemy and moving to the next before he fell to the ground. He wielded his sword like it weighed as much as a feather. He stopped once there was nobody left standing. Little drops of crimson blood falling into the murky puddle. Chu Shen takes a good look at Chu Sin and speaks holding his blade towards him.

"You're no longer the same; your eye's are sharper and have many years of experience. Who are you and what have you done with Chu Sin?" Fu Xi chuckles and shakes his head.

"I am Fu Xi. I inhabit Chu Sin and I help him when he needs it." Chu Shen nods and slings his sword over his shoulder.

"I've got a feeling we'll be battling side by side again. I can hold my own in a battle, but my strength doesn't match yours. However I've been able to think my way out of a few tight pinches in the past. It's rare to meet another fighter that so evenly rounds out one's own abilities." Chu Sin chuckles and speaks.

"Then maybe we should work together and be a nearly unstoppable force to reckon with? My power and your mind and we shall help our Lord Nemai Zei to unify this land!" Chu Shen nods.

"I'm looking forward to the day when I don't have a job. When there's no reason to fight and there's no struggle in the land. That day's a long way off, and there's many battles between us and the end of that rainbow. But with each fight won and put behind us, there is one less battle stopping us from our goal…" He smiles and looks out over the battlefield watching the Shai army celebrating their victory. Chu Sin nods and looks out, smiling as well.

Chu Sin sighs as a tear rolls down his cheek. He chuckles and looks out the window seeing that it's gotten quite dark out.

"I think that will be a good place to stop for tonight." He sighs and closes his eyes smiling and starts to rest. A women's voice sounding quite annoyed speaks up.

"But why, it took me three years to find you and I would like to know the rest of…" She gets cut off by Chu Sin.

"Come back in three days, I don't think I could continue on until then anyway." She sighs and he can hear her getting up and getting ready.

"I will tell you this though, the Yellow Turbans lasted until their leader fell; they still popped up again multiple times over the years after that, but were finally entirely wiped out around 192 AD by Cao Cao. A lot of other things happened during that time but that's a story to save for another day. However by that time both me and Chu Shen where full battle brothers. You would not see me without him in a battle and we watched each others backs very well. There where many times where he saved my life and where I saved his."

"You won't run this time, will you?" Chu Sin chuckles and shakes his head.

"I should have no reason to run this time, but if I do I'll leave the normal clues."

"All right I'll let you get some rest old man." They both chuckled and he nodded, he hears her finish gathering up her stuff and leave, he sighed as he heard the door shut he knew that she was gone and was sad that he would have to go again.

Three days later she returns and sees police standing out side the door to the apartment that Chu Sin resided at, one of the officers looks at her while the other enters the door.

"This area is off limits ma'am." She sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm a reporter here to report on what happened." He looks surprised and shakes his head.

"How you people find these things out is far beyond us… Who are you any ways?" She puts her hand on her head and rubs her temple, trying to get rid of her headache.

"I'm Sha Chan, I'm with…" He stops her and holds out a note for her, his eyes are hazy and he seems dazed.

"He gave me this note for you…" She takes the note sighing and sees him enter the apartment, she opens it up and reads the note, it reads.

Sorry I had to run; the Demon was on my tail again. Go and find out about red cliff. I'll be there where the small took out the large.

With Sorrow,

From Chu Sin.

She crumbles up the note and puts it into her pocket sighing.

"Looks like it's time to find you again…" She shakes her head and leaves.

End of part one.


End file.
